Naruto: The Spirit of Iron
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: The Samurai of the Land of Iron are a proud mysterious people, they have been neutral for years not needing the help of others until now. The future leader of the Land of Iron and youngest grandson to current leader Mifune has a problem. He has a deep hatred for ninjas, and in a attempt to change him Mifune has sent him to the leaf to join squad 7. But can they truly end his hate?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The Spirit of Iron

Discalimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its character it is owned by Shonen Jump. I am simply borrowing the series for this work of fan fiction.

Prologue

Long ago in this world before the Sage of the Six Path created Jutsu, and Ninja kind the world was chaotic and on the verge of collapse. Eventually after many years of darkness one man arose, standing tall, and cutting through the darkness. This ironclad warrior, whom fought in the name of honor, and justice, was known as the First Samurai.

The First Samurai was stronger then any of other warrior in all the warring clans of people. His skills in steel making, and more importantly swordsmanship were un-matched by anyone. He stood high above the world's darkness; he served as a symbol of hope for the weak, and with the "Unbreakable Spirit of Iron" fought to end the all fighting. And in time gradually more, and more people followed, and stood with him to fight the darkness becoming his loyal samurai army. For many years The First Samurai and his people protected the world, and fought to keep peace alive.

However no one is perfect not even The First Samurai, for no matter how many battles he waged in the name of peace, the fighting only continued. Eventually the other clans learned how to battle the samurai evenly, and pushed back hard against them. The result was a war unlike any the world had in that time ever seen. The darkness spread further, and further until one woman prayed to the sacred tree of the world, and with a magic given to her from its only fruit brought an end to the fighting.

Once the woman ended the war with her magic, all the armies including the samurai stood speechless. As the woman brought a peace that they fought so hard for, The First Samurai realized that this was a sign. He realized that it's been this woman who would bring peace not him, or his samurai. After his realization The First Samurai shocked everyone by bowing to the woman, and offering her his blade.

The woman took the blade from The First Samurai pulled it partly out of its sheath, and examined it before saying with a kind smile;

"You have fought for so many years to keep the hope of peace alive you are a good man, and your people great. But the fighting needs to end…now stand tall First Samurai and take your blade back."

Tears of joy fell from the First Samurai at that moment as he stood back up, and took his blade back from the woman. After this the rest of the samurai all bowed to the woman and so did all the other armies peace had been achieved.

Since that fateful day The First Samurai dedicated his life to protecting the woman who had brought peace. The Samurai worked with the woman to keep peace alive for many years. But one day the woman lost her magic after giving birth to a child, and despite they're best efforts the fighting began all over again. A war was waged this one just as horrible as the last for not only did the samurai have to fight against man, but also a giant ten tailed monster the living embodiment of the sacred tress rage toward the woman, and her child for keeping its gift.

The ten-tailed creature wrecked havoc slaughtering all the opposing armies of man in a warpath for the woman. And in a dark day The First Samurai sacrificed himself in a single duel to the death with the creature so his army could escape with the woman, and her child. All the armies eventually banded together with the Samurai, and held the creature back for years until there were few of them left. Then when all hope seemed lost the then teenage son of the woman use the same magic his mother did to fight the creature. It was a massive battle that last for days but finally the boy defeated the ten-tails, and used his magic to seal it inside of himself. Then with what was left he lifted into the sky, and with his magic created the moon itself. The boy was seen as a god to everyone, and the people called him the Sage of the Six paths after the battle.

After the war the new leader of the Samurai people The First Samurai's only son took his armor off, and like his father before him bowed to the bringer of peace the Sage of The Six paths. After doing so the Sage gave the Son his father's blade in return for everything they had done for him up till then.

Once the Sage started to guide the world towards a new path the Samurai feeling that they served their purpose left the Sage, and returned to their homeland in the Land of Iron. Over the passing years the Samurai stayed in their Land remaining neutral to the rest of the changing world.

After the First's Son's death his oldest Son took over as leader, of the Samurai people, and his son, and his until it became tradition. Now the leader of the land of iron is always the next in the First's linage, being taught the, "Spirit of Iron" from the day they are born. The First Samurai's blade which had become infused with the Sage's magic now known, as chakra has become a sacred relic passed down to every leader of the Land of Iron.

Despite being neutral the samurai are still very much alert. As the world changed so did they…gradually. They're swordsmanship has improved through the use of charkra they are now able to extend they're blades reach, and transform them into any kind of shape. They're new weapons, and strength were essential during the great ninja wars when they fought against many ninja villages to protect their land. Their darkest battle during the Shinobi wars was the battle between the Iron Samurai and the Hidden Rain.

But the times of war are over, and the ninja world has begun to leave the samurai alone out of fear, and want to undermine all the other ninja villages. Now the samurai remain where they always will, in they're homelands protecting it from harm. The current leader of the land of iron is a wise, and experienced Samurai named Mifune.

Mifune is a veteran from the last great Ninja War having fought and survived against the infamous Hanzo of the Hidden Rain in his Prime. He governs his people, and his land in peace. He is not related to the First Samurai, but holds his position out of respect from his people, and because his late wife was the Firsts distant descendant. His only daughter Kana died 14 years ago after giving birth to her second son Kazuki.

Kazuki is stubborn, headstrong, and reckless just like his mother was in her youth, unlike his older brother who is just like their father calm, levelheaded, and collect. Mifune wanted to make Katashi the next leader, but his daughter declared with some of her last breathes that she wanted Kazuki to lead.

As the next head of the Land of Iron Kazuki comes under sever danger. At the age of 7 he'd already had 11 assassination attempts, from those who want to through the land of iron into chaos. Which bring us today after the 25 attempt Mifune needs to take action.

"Katashi what do you think of your brother?" Mifune asked his eldest grandson in a very serious tone as he looked out a window at the falling snow.

"Well grandfather I think my little brother is…special. He has a lot of faults but despite all that I can see something in him that sets him apart." Katashi said to his grandfather.

"Really how so? What makes your brother so special?" Mifune asked after turning and facing his grandson.

"Well its hard to explain but when I see him I see what our mother saw, hoped for, and why she named him Kazuki. It's a light at his core that when I see it makes me feel safe, and happy. A kind of thing that draws people to him and make them feel that way. Something I know will make him a great leader." Katashi said as to his grandfather who smirked back at him.

"Yes…I thought so despite his flaws I can understand why Kana put so much faith in Kazuki. When he finally matures I think he'll be a leader rivaling that of any of the kages…however theirs one problem this is a Ninja World, and while we are neutral good relations with the villages are important. But Kazuki has a deep hate for Ninjas an unfortunate bi-product of the changing times, multiple assassination attempts, and the fact that it was a ninja that gave your mother the wounds which killed her during childbirth." Mifune said to Katashi with his smile now gone.

"Yes your right grandfather it took me awhile to let go of my hate for ninjas but Kazuki never has. He feels like they're a threat to our way of live, that because of them we'll disappear and the world won't care, and most importantly he's angry that they robbed him of a chance to ever know his parents…but how do we fix this?" Katashi asked his grandfather.

"For Kazuki to grow, and become the man your mother wanted him to be he needs to let this hate go. And the only way I can see to do that is drastic action, after yesterdays assassination attempt I've decided. I've talked with the hokage of the hidden leaf Tsunade, and shes agreed to take Kazuki. Kazuki will be safe in the hidden leaf village, and hopefully after spending time in the ninja world will finally be able to move on." Mifune said to Katashi who at first was blown away but accepted the idea.

"But how is he going to make friends in the leaf if he doesn't know anyone, and hates ninjas. You know hes not going to like this?" Katashi said to Mifune.

"The Hokage has thought of a way to deal with him. Apparently theirs a ninja in the village whos just as stubborn as Kazuki, and from what the hokage said has the same light he does. So once we send him to the hidden leaf he will join that ninjas genin squad temporarily." Mifune said to his grandson with his smirk having returned.

"I can only hope that you and the hokage are right about this grandfather." Katashi said with clear worry in his voice.

At that exact moment in the hidden leaf the 5th hokage Tsunade was just finishing briefing Kakashi Hatake about the newest addition to his squad.

"Hm hes the equivalent of a chunin ok…the future head of the Land of Iron…oh well this is interesting has a deep stetted hatred for ninjas. Well he just sounds wonderful why are we doing this again Lady Hokage?" Kakashi said after reading the information sheet Tsuande had given him about Kazuki.

"I know it seems strange but the land of iron he never asked a village for help with anything this could be a great chance to better our relations with them…And more importantly I was old friends with his late mother, and I know she wouldn't want her child to hate anyone like this." Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"Ok but you do know based on this guys information he going to butt heads with naruto the second they meet right?" Kakashi said to Tsunade in irritation.

"Yes yes I know but that's the point we both know Naruto has a way of changing people. He's good at getting people like Kazuki to open up and change for the better." Tsunade said to Kakashi with a smile.

(And done ok that took a while, alright couples things one I tried to keep it as close to naruto lore as possible the whole fruit Six Sage thing thats Canon I had to build around that. Two theirs really no origin for where the samurai came from in naruto so I just decided to make them Pre- Six Sage that of course meant me having to make an origin like this. The whole First Samurai thing Well I alway thinks its cooler when you start out as one person and then rally people behind you. Oh and if you liked this fic please show support by either following or reviewing XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Stubborn Ninja meets Stubborn Samurai?

All was quiet in the Land of Iron, and its people were now breathing easy again after the 25th assassination attempt, of the young Lord Kazuki. The storm had passed, and everyone went back to they're normal day lives…Well everyone but Kazuki's family, Kazuki included.

Since the failed attempt days ago Kazuki's grandfather Mifune, had locked himself in his war room with his advisors, and Kazuki's older brother Katashi. Mifune debated back, and forth with his advisors about what they should do about this latest development, and more importantly his grandson's hateful attitude towards ninja. Both Kazuki's safety, and his feelings towards others needed to be finally hammered out, in order to ensure a peaceful future for the Land of Iron. Finally after days, and one final discussion with Katashi, Mifune decided to kill two birds with one stone. They would send Kazuki to live in the Hidden Leaf village for a set period of time where with the Leafs protection he'd be safe, and learn to stop hating their kind.

"Good we finally have everything in order grandfather…now just remains the problem of getting my stubborn little brother to accept your plan, and leave. He was…less then enthusiastic about the idea of having to live in the Leaf with all those ninjas." Katashi said to his grandfather has they both walked through a snow covered courtyard within the cities main compound.

"No I wouldn't imagine he would be, if he was then it would defeat the purpose of this drastic action. But you cannot build bridges with anger, and hate. Our land can have no future with him as leader, unless he pulls himself out of the darkness." Mifune said to Katashi as they walked out of the courtyard, and main city to the snowy, mountain fields surrounding it.

"I know that Grandfather, but the problem is Kazuki doesn't he refuses to let go especially after this latest attack. After the failed assassination he ran out here, and has done nothing but train, and work on his swordsmanship. He hasn't eaten, or rested since. He's been using his anger as fuel to keep himself going these past days." Katashi said to Mifune right before they both stopped having arrived where Kazuki was training.

Moments before Mifune, and Katashi arrived at the snowy field, a young boy in full samurai armor was practicing with his twin katanas. He was practicing his chakra manipulation seeing how far he could push the shape transformations before having to end it. Then after getting the blade just right he'd stop for a few moments, remaining completely still, and quiet. After the silence he would then swing his blade seemly at nothing but was in fact actually trying cut the falling snow flakes perfectly in half without breaking them.

"Ah very nice I see you've thought of a new way to challenge yourself grandson…tell me have you been able to cut any without shattering, or completely missing them?" Mifune asked to the boy whom in shock turned around, and after seeing who was talking to him, bowed and then took his helmet off to answer him clearly.

The boy had short, and spikey crimson red colored hair, bright green/brown hazel eyes, and a strong proud looking face.

"Gramps I didn't know you were coming all the way out here its good to see you, and big bro…And to answer your question no I haven't I've been trying for days but I either completely miss or crush the flakes. I thought that if I could cut them perfectly then my skills with my blades would reach a new level." Kazuki said to Mifune and his older brother.

"I'm surprised you thought of something like this Kazuki usually, you like to go out of your way to do big and flashy things. It just doesn't seem like your style has a miracle happened…could my stubborn baby brother finally be maturing?" Katashi said very jokingly to his brother Kazuki knowing from his blushing face that it had gotten under his skin.

"Sh…Shut up…Bro why do always have to say weird stuff like that this is totally my style. I mean if I'm supposed to be the next Lord of these Lands being able to cut a few snowflakes should be as easy as breathing to me ok!" Kazuki said to his brother with clear embarrassment on his red face.

"Oh but of course now everything's clear to me. I mean your right being able to cutting something so easy should be no problem for the next "leader." Now tell me have you thought about what I told you has been decided?" Katashi asked Kazuki who switched from embarrassed to down right pissed off.

"You mean the plan to have me go live in the Hidden Leaf village with all those backstabbing, untrustworthy…Ninjas? My answers still the same bro I'm refuse to lower myself to they're level, and I'm certainly not going into the lion's den. I don't care what you or granps says I'm not changing my mind!" Kazuki said very angrily to his older brother.

"Grandson! The decision is not yours to refuse! You have not been appointed leader yet, and until you prove to me your able to lead you never will be!" Mifune shouted to his stubborn grandson.

"But gramps…i…I know that I'm still not mature enough to lead, and I still need life experience…but even so I refuse to live with ninjas. You don't understand how I feel gramps…I HATE THEM!" Kazuki shouted at his grandfather not being able to look him in the eyes as he did.

"…"Don't understand", Grandson how dare you say I don't understand I lost comrades against ninjas…and Kana may have been your mother but she was my only daughter I loved her, and lost her like you did! I do know how you feel, but even though I understand I cannot tolerate this hatred in your heart. As the next leader you need to be able to build bridges with other lands when the time comes, and in this world that means making peace with ninja villages." Mifune said after slapping Kazuki in the face, in ager from his remark.

"…But even still gramps I…I don't want to just forgive and forget they've tried to kill me, and just like you said they killed mom. They're dangerous, how can you expect me to live with them?" Kazuki asked his grandfather again purposely not looking him in the eyes as he did.

"Kazuki I know forgiveness cannot be easy like all things it comes with time. Your mother wanted more for you than this hate, that's why she made you the next leader instead of your brother. She saw a future with you leading our people towards a better tomorrow. She'd want you to know that not all ninjas are bad there are unforgivably bad ones, but also ones truly worthy of trust and respect." Mifune said to Kazuki with a smile after rubbing one of his hands on his head.

"Are you serious you guys…and mom to actually have met ninjas like that?" Kazuki asked his grandfather, and brother in disbelief.

"Yes we have your brother was best friends with a young man from the Leafs Uchia clan when they were still alive. Your mother was even friends with the Leafs current hokage Lady Tsunade. And I have met a few ninja worthy of my respect the greatest of which was Hanzo of the Rain." Mifune said to his shocked grandson.

"HAZNO OF THE RAIN…BUT I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR GREATEST ENEMY. HE WAS THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT SCAR!" Kazuki said to his grandfather in shock.

"Yes he did, and was but despite all that I can say I respected that man although he became a monster towards the end of his life. When I met, and fought him he was a proud warrior who used his unwavering faith in himself to fight for a peaceful world. His faith inspired me to be a better warrior, and find my own reason for fighting. Ninjas aren't different from us, at the end of the day they are just people, and like with anyone meeting the right person or rival can inspire you to do great things." Mifune said to Kazuki who was at thins point completely blown away.

"I can see you still need prove of what you can accomplish when you let your anger go and open yourself up to people…Watch grandson I'm going to do what you have tried days for, and when I do you will agree to go live in the leaf!" Mifune said to Kazuki whom was very confused at what he was doing.

"…Wait your not going to cut some snowflakes in half are you? I've been trying for weeks its impossible…fine if you can do it I'll agree to go." Kazuki said to his grandfather.

After Kazuki agreed to his deal Mifune took a sword swing stance, gripped his still sheathed katana with one hand, became completely still, and breathed in and out. Then in one movement slashed straight forward, and then around Kazuki, and Katashi.

At first it looked like nothing had happened but then Kazuki and Katashi realized the then heavy snowfall had completely stopped. Snow did not start falling again for at least two minutes. And when it did Katashi confirmed with his enhanced eyesight that they're grandfather had indeed cut all of them in half perfectly.

"I…I can't believe it I had trouble with getting one, a…and you cut hundreds in half perfectly this isn't just in a different level then my skills, it's a whole other world apart from them." Kazuki said after falling to his knees in shock from his grandfather's master swordsmanship.

"Yes yes it is isn't it now get packing we had a deal, and you leave for the Hidden Leaf by tomorrow." Mifune said to his grandson as he re-sheathed his blade.

And true to his word Kazuki kept his end of the deal and left for the Land of Iron with an armed escort to project him as he made his way to the Hidden Leaf Village. The journey itself was rather short taking only three to four days, but it was not easy Kazuki had two more failed assassination attempts before finally making it to the hidden leaf.

"Lord Kazuki we have arrived the Hidden Leaf Village is just beyond those giant front gates. Fro here a pair of Leaf ninjas will guide you to the hokages office. We shall wait until the hokage has told us everything has gone according to plan before leaving." The commander in charge of the escort team said to Kazuki after they arrived at the front gates to the Leaf village.

"Of course good work soldier I head in by myself from here you just wait for the order to leave." Kazuki said to his escort team before breaking off from them, and walking up to the open front gates of the Leaf Village.

After walking up to the front gates Kazuki was greeted by two Leaf village ninja.

"Hello Lord Kazuki the hokages have eagerly awaited for your arrival and is waiting in her office for you now. If you'd follow us we'll bring you to her." One for he ninjas said with a smile to Kazuki.

"Of course yes take me the hokage I have important matters to discuss with her…after this of course." Kazuki said before throwing a smoke bomb down, and escaping into the village in the confusion.

"LORD KAZUKI! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" The ninja, and escort teams both said in unison after the smoke cleared.

After making his escape into the village Kazuki jumped from rooftop to rooftop taking in all the new scenery around him…finally stopping on a single tall building to gaze up at Hokage Mountain.

"So this is the famous Hokage Mountain…the arrogance of these Leaf ninja. I'm sure except for the 1st and 2nd these hokages weren't anything that special. This is just a monument to this villages ego…besides the land of Irons wolf mountain is better…hm it took you long enough to find me I thought you Leaf ninjas were good trackers?" Kazuki said out loud to himself before a pair Leaf village Anbu's appeared behind him out of thin air.

"Impressive Lord Kazuki you knew we were here, we didn't wish to disturb you until we knew what this was about. Now I have a question I don't think you have any hostile intentions so why escape with that smoke bomb?" One Anbu with a wolf mask asked Kazuki.

"Its simple I wanted to take in the scenery of your "little" village for my self. It's my first time this long or far away from home and I wanted to see how your people lived." Kazuki said to the Anbu's as he still looked up at Hokage Mountain.

"And just what have you learned from your site seeing Lord Kazuki?" The second Anbu wearing a bird mask asked Kazuki.

"Well not much but I can say this gramps was right it appears you Ninjas aren't the monsters I thought you were some of you are just regular people. But regardless of this I still hate your kind, and that still isn't going to change…and finally I'm not done exploring yet so you can tell "Lady Tsunade" to wait on her high horse until I'm done." Kazuki said to the two Anbu's before jumping down into the village street with both of them on his tail.

As Kazuki was exploring the Leaf village with his new Anbu friends following just far enough back behind him to avoid being found again, squad 7 had was just returning from a finished mission.

"Man that mission was so boring whens granny going to give us a "REAL" mission?" The very agitated Naruto Uzumaki complained returning with the res tof his squad from what he called a boring mission.

"Well maybe if you could act a little bit more mature like the rest of us Lady hokage would give us more important missions Naruto." Sakura Haruno said to Naruto angry from his apparent immature attitude.

"Would you two losers keep it down I've got a head ache from that last mission." Sasuke Uchia said to the arguing Naruto and Sakura having had enough of both of them for the past couple days.

"Hey who are you calling a loser Sasuke you want to start something cause I'm ready, and willing to teach you a lesson believe it!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke ready to start one of their usual brawls. But before he could Sakura hit him on the head and knocked him down.

"Naruto how dare you call Sasuke a punk! Now shut up so you don't make his headache any worse!" Sakura shouted very loudly at poor Naruto.

"Hey guys did Sensei tell you guys why we have to go too the hokages office instead of back to our client?" Sasuke regretting having to say so, said to Sakura and Naruto.

"Yeah you know that is weird normally we go back to the client, they confirm we did complete the job then we go back to the hokage to get our payment. But this time sensei told us to skip that part, and head straight to the hokages. I wonder why?" Sakura said asking the rest of the squad in confusion.

"Maybe granny's going to give us some kind of big reward for doing such a good job on our last mission…or even better maybe we're getting a "REAL" mission…Lets go I just have to know what this all about believe it!" Naruto said to the others after having gotten back up, and dusting himself off. But before he could take off like he just said he wanted to a red haired boy accidently turned a corner and slammed HARD into him knocking both of them on they're assess.

A moment before slamming into Naruto, Kazuki was almost finished sight seeing and was at this point just keeping up his chase up to piss his ninja tailers off. He had to admit ninjas can be very determined when they want something after having been cornered at least four times by his pursuers Kazuki was very impressed. Right after escaping the last dead end corner trap Kazuki was bolting it across the street, and at a fork in the road took a sharp turn straight into a blonde haired kid around his age in a orange jumpsuit.

"Ow what the heck just hit me?...Oh it was this guy…huh that headband hes ninja…but why the bright orange jumpsuit?" Kazuki said before Naruto pushed him off of him.

"What the heck was that for you creep why weren't you watching where you were going? Hey I'm talking to you punk answer me!" Naruto said very angrily to Kazuki whom just ignored him like he wasn't even there…that was until Naruto grabbed his shoulder when he tried to walk away.

"Hey where do you think your going I want an apology for running into me like that you owe me that much!" Naurto shouted to Kazuki after flipping him around.

"Now listen to me you ninja trash I don't owe you anything you got in "MY" way. And as such I'm not going to apologize to you, and it would be wise to let me go or…else." Kazuki said to Naruto.

"Or else what? And who are you calling kid from the looks of you we're around the same age so you're a "kid" to pal." Naruto said after angrily poking Kazuki in the chest in response to his kid comment.

"Are all Leaf ninja trash like you this annoying and thick headed, or are you some new kind of idiot? I said I'm not apologizing, and I warned you before don't touch me!" Kazuki said before he headbutt Naruto right in the face knocking him down again.

"Hey whats your problem buddy I know Naruto's a spaz, but he doesn't deserve to get hit like that when your in the wrong!" Sakura said to Kazuki after helping Naruto back up.

"Whatever you ninja losers started this, and I ended it hes not getting an apology and that's it. Now if you excuse me I have business I'm still not done exploring this crappy village of yours…Oh well hello you certainly don't look friendly do you?" Kazuki said to Sasuke who was now blocking his path in front of him giving him the stink eye as he did.

"Naruto's a loser but Sakuras right you do owe him an apology punk now say your sorry." Sasuke said to Kazuki.

"You ninjas are like broken records but that's nothing knew since all you ninjas are just garbage anyway. You know that I'm not going to say I'm sorry for the headbutt or for running into him…but feel free to try and make me if you want." Kazuki said after swinging one hand back to grip onto the handle on one of his katanas strapped to his back.

"…S…SAY IT AGAIN PUNK I DARE YOU TO BAD MOUTH OUR VILLAGE OR NINJAS AGAIN. I'LL BEAT THE SNOT OUT OF YOU THE MOMENT YOU DO BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted at Kazuki after Sakura helped him back up.

"Oh will you now that's interesting considering after my headbutt you clearly still can't see straight yet. Empty threats that's all you ninjas are liars, and hollow promises not like us samurai. When we promise or say something we follow through, and do it without question." Kazuki said to Naruto with a smug grin on his face.

"I don't know or care what your people do, but I warned you not to bad mouth the village punk!" Naruto said after running straight towards Kazuki with a fist to punch him in the face with…But right before Naruto could hit him, and Kazuki could draw his sword the two Anbu's appeared. One grabbed and held back Naruto and the other grabbed Kazuki's hand and stopped him from drawing his sword.

"Lord Kazuki, and Naruto Uzumaki stop this right now! Lord Kazuki the Hokage is tried of waiting, and demands to see you right now. We're ending this fight now!" The Anbu's said in unison to Naruto and Kazuki.

"Lord Kazuki…WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto said in confusion to Kazuki.

"Oh that's right you didn't know I'm an important diplomat…"technically" so you just could have started something…sure you want to hit me now huh punk?" Kazuki said to a silent Naruto with his smug grin.

"Ha I didn't think so see you ninjas are all talk. Now lets go I'm done here I'll go meet with the hokage." Kazuki laughed to Naruto.

"HEY PUNK I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE NO ONE TALKS ABOUT ME OR MY HOME THAT WAY!" Naruto said after using substitution to get away, and nailing Kazuki hard in the face with a strong left hook punch knocking him over.

The two Anbu's began apologizing for Naruto the moment after he hit Kazuki…but as Kazuki lay on the ground he wasn't angry he was more shocked then anything. His life had come into danger before, but this was the first time anyone besides his grandfather or brother had ever hit him, everyone had been too afraid of making his family angry to risk it. It was a strange feeling no one ever treated him equally before.

"Lord Kazuki again I am very sorry about Naruto Uzumaki he can be quite stubborn, and disrespectful sometimes…huh Lord Kazuki are you listening?" One Anbu said while apologizing to the spaced out Kazuki as he and the 2nd Anbu were walking to Tsunades office.

"So that kids name is Naruto Uzumaki huh? He certainly seems interesting "doesn't care who I am" no ones ever had the courage to say that to me before. Well whatever I guess I can take some of the blame for that argument no big deal." Kazuki said with a sly looking grin after arriving at the hokages office.

After walking into Tsunades office Kazuki was greeted by Tsunades assistant Shizune, Kakashi Hatake, and the Hokage herself Tsunade.

"Ah young Lord Kazuki its good to see you've arrived here without problem I trust you're done "sight seeing." Tsunade said to Kazuki with a hint of clear annoyance in her tone.

"Yes it is isn't Lord Hokage I'm sure gramps…I mean grandfather told you the details of my reason for coming here. I'm apparently supposed to live here for a set period of time before I'm aloud to return home." Kazuki said to Tsunade with his own clear annoyance about having to call her lord.

"Yes I have but it appears you haven't been given the full story yet you see your grandfather didn't just ask the Leaf to house and protect you. He also asked that we do three other things make you a temporary citizen of the Leaf Village and assign you to a ninja genin squad. Which is why this man Kakashi is here you've been assigned to his squad." Tsunade said before pointing to Kakashi who made a sarcastic wave at the very shocked Kazuki.

"Might I ask what the 3rd thing was…Lord Hokage?" Kazuki asked Tsunade in a very nervous tone before he was tossed a piece of clothe with a metal band on it.

"That's the symbol of our village the Hidden Leaf village Headband all proud Leaf shinboi wear. Since your grandfather wants you to get used to ninjas hes asked us and ordered you to wear this during your stay here…that's not going to be problem is it?" Tsunade asked Kazuki watching his reaction very carefully as he stared in disbelief at the band.

"Ok now that we've gotten formalities almost out of the way I'll explain things now you've joined the genin squad I'm in charge of teaching squad 7. However yours is a special case although you are not a ninja you technically rank as chunin, which is one rank above genin. The other 3 members of the squad should be arriving very soon, and once you all meet they will take you around the village and get you used to everything." Kakashi said to Kazuki whom stopped looking at the headband and gazed back at him still very blown away.

At that moment the hokages office doors opened and the rest of squad 7 Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked in to a very big surprise.

"Man that guy had some guts bad mouthing the village I don't care who he was I'm glad I taught him some respect, believe it!" Naruto said to the rest of his squad as they walked threw a hallway to Tsunades office.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with a hot head like you Naruto but in this case I will. That jerk had it coming I mean the way he acted was totally uncalled for he was in the wrong." Sakura said to Naruto and Sasuke as they kept walking.

"Your right Sakura but theirs something that's bugging me he didn't acted like a jerk until he saw Naruto's headband. Up till that moment he seemed fine and was probably going to apologize…I don't know its just weird is all." Sasuke said to the others as he kept walking.

"Oh my god your so awesome Sasuke I didn't realize until now but he did act like a normal person until he saw all our headbands. You guys think he has something against ninjas." Sakura asked as they made it to Tsunades office door.

"Well I don't care what his deal is he better hope I never see him again because if I do I going to teach him some manners, believe it!" Naruto said after they opened the door, and walked into Tsunades office.

After squad 7 arrived like they were told at Tsunades office they were shocked to see Kazuki there.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Naruto and Kazuki both shouted in unison to each other.

"Oh do you and Naruto already know each other?" Kakashi asked Kazuki after seeing his reaction to Naruto.

"Yeah I just meet that punk Uzumaki a few minutes ago. We got into a little "disagreement" last time I saw him." Kazuki said to Kakashi while giving Naruto the stink eye.

"Granny whats this jerk doing here please don't tell me hes the reason we were called here?" Naruto said to Tsunade while pointing angrily at Kazuki.

"He is exactly the reason I called you all here Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke meet the newest member of squad 7 Kazuki. He is the young future Lord of the Land of Iron and one of their samurais. He is also a temporary citizen of the Leaf village and a chunin." Tsunade said to the very shocked squad 7.

"WAIT WHAT YOU MEAN THIS GUYS A CHUNIN! How can he be a higher rank then us if he isn't a ninja?" Naruto said not wanting to believe Tsunades words.

"Kazuki's skill sets rank him as a chunin, and that is what I'm marking him down as such. He's going to make a wonderful member of your squad…and I don't know yet whatever problem you two have but your going to work it out eventually or else." Tsunade said to Kazuki, and Naruto while making a fist, and giving them a death glare.

"Fine whatever just as long as this loser stays out of my way. I don't care what happens." Kazuki said with his arms crossed purposely not looking at Naruto to ignore him.

"Excuse me stay out of your way? Why don't you come over her and say that to my face. If you want to pick up where we left off I'm fine with that!" Naruto said to Kazuki whom just gave him a smug grin.

"Oh please we both know if those two hadn't broken us up I would have wiped the floor with you. But if you want me to prove it shall we take this outside?" Kazuki said to Naruto before nudging his neck towards the office door.

"Good grief you two aren't going to let this go are you…fine go have your little brawl call it "training" but I swear if you don't settle things and move on after this!" Tsunade said to Kazuki and Naruto before slamming her fist onto her desk, and shaking the whole building for a few seconds.

"Alright now I that Granny's said its ok I can teach you some respect without getting in trouble believe it!" Naruto said to Kazuki before walking out of the office with him, and then taking off with him to the memorial stone training ground.

(Ok and done this chapter was longer then my last one. Couple things I'm purposely making Kazuki act like a jack ass since Naruto only ever meets and becomes friends with Jack asses or shut ins of some kind, either of which always has a twisted past. I'm making the first half-pre shippuden, the second during Shippuden, and then the final part during the 4th Great Shinobi war)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Put the Headband On!

(Ok its been awhile since my last chapter for this fic sorry I've been busy wrapping things up with my 1st semester of college XD)

It was a quiet day in the leaf village everyone within the village went about they're everyday lives without a care in the world. Including squad 8 having just returned to the village from a mission together.

"Man that I'm so glad we're finally back at the village that mission took forever to get done. But whatever now you, and I can get back to training isn't that right akamaru!" Kiba Inuzuka said to his dog partner Akamaru whom was resting comfortably on top of his head as always.

"Yes I to am glad that we're finally back in the village. Its as you said Kiba that mission was rather…long." The ever man of few words Shino said to the rest of his squad as they walked around the village.

"…h…Hey d…do you guys think Naruto and his squad are back yet? T…they left on a mission around the same time we did?" Hinata very quietly said with a shy red face to Kiba and Shino.

"Well it's always a possibility…Kiba why don't you and Akamaru check?" Shino said to Kiba in response to Hinata's question.

"Sure why not I wouldn't mind hanging out with Naruto for awhile anyway?" Kiba said before he and Akamaru used they're heighten sense of smell to try and find recent scents for Naruto or his squad.

"Hm…whats that boy…yeah I got them now…or at least him. Alright Hinata it looks like Naruto is back and even more lucky he just happens to be coming this way really fast for some reason…should round that street corner in just about…now!" Kiba said after finding Narutos scent and pointing to a near by street corner. Moments after, pointing at the corner Naruto, came blasting past it, but he wasn't alone.

After leaving the Hokages office Naruto and Kazuki started running through the villages streets towards the monument training ground to settle things.

"Hey Uzumaki where the hell are you taking me, are you to scared to get your ass kicked in public that your trying to find someplace empty?" Kazuki said very smugly to Naruto as he butted heads with him while running.

"No I taking us to the villages training grounds and don't get ahead of yourself "kid" when we get there you're the one who's going to get his ass kicked BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted in Kazuki's face to him as they head butt/push match with each while still running.

"Yeah right that will be the day Uzumaki, I'll believe that when hell freezes over!" Kazuki said to Naruto as they rounded a corner and sped straight past a group of people whom were trying to get Naruto's attention.

"HEY NARUTO GET BACK HERE WE WANNA TALKW ITH YOU LOSER!...ARGH dammit what's gotten into him…and who was that red haired guy he was with?" Kiba said after failing to get Naruto's attention and being left in the dust.

"That's a good question…I've never seen him around the village before? It appears there both heading towards the training grounds shall we follow them and see what's happening?" Shino said to the rest of his squad whom all agreed and followed after Naruto and Kazuki.

After a couple more minutes of running, and butting heads with each other Naruto and Kazuki finally made it to the training grounds. But they weren't the only ones there when they arrived.

"Hey who are those guys I thought you said this place was empty or something back at the hokages office. So what are they doing here?" Kazuki said to Naruto while pointing at Squad 11 Shikamaru, Ino, and Choiji who were already training there.

"IT'S A TRAINING GROUND STUPID OTHER PEOPLE BESIDES ME COME HERE YOU KNOW BESIDES THIS PLACE IS HUGE WE'LL FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE NEAR BY TO HAVE AT IT!" Naruto shouted at a Kazuki whos face lit up with embracement. Naruto had no idea that kazuki thought all training grounds were private having never trained with anyone besides his brother, and grandfather at they're family dojo.

"…AH WELL OF COURSE I KNOW THAT STUPID I…JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL AFRAID OF GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED PUBLICLY!" Kazuki shouted at Nauto in an attempt to keep his cool.

"I take it you've come here to spare with this guy am I right Naruto?" Shikamaru said to Naruto after finally finding enough time get a word in between them.

"Hey that's right Shikamaru don't worry we'll stay out of your guys way when I teach this guy a lesson." Naruto said to Shikamaru and his squad.

"Oh so that's what you are so excited about you're going to fight this guy…Well I have to see this!" Kiba said after he and his squad finally caught up with Naruto and Kazuki.

"…hi n…Naruto." Hinata said to Naruto very quietly and gently.

"Oh hey guys sure if you want to see me whip the floors with this guy go right ahead it wont take long?" Naruto said to Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"We'll stay and watch to besides training on such a nice day would be a drag anyway." Shikamaru said to everyone after finding a nice place to sit down.

"Huh what no way I don't wanna watch this spaz fight that loser. If that spaz is back then so is Sasuke I want to go hang out with him before Sakura gets the chance!" Ino said very irately to Shikamaru.

"Well I'm game if this means I can just eat my snacks in peace today without any training of course I'll stay!" Choiji said to Shikamaru and Ino.

"Well that looks like two yeses and one no Ino. SO that means we're staying to watch might as well find somewhere to watch from like we have?" Shikamaru said to a disappointed Ino.

"HEY ARE YOU GUYS JUST GOING TO TALK ALL DAY OR ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME FIGHT UZUAMKI ALREADY!" Kazuki shouted in anger at everyone.

"Hey watch it pal keep talking like that and I'll beat you up before Naruto even gets the chance to!" Kiba said to Kazuki in anger.

"No I got this Kiba find we'll get things started well go over there and start ok?" Naruto said to Kazuki as he pointed to a near by open field within the training ground.

"FINALLY…oh wait before we do you can take this garbage back." Kazuki said after tossing Naruto the leaf village headband Tsunade and his grandpa said he had to wear.

"W…whats this how did you?" Naruto asked in confusion to Kazuki.

"Oh that its just some trash the hokage and my grandfather said I had to wear while I was here. But theirs no way I'll ever wear something so stupid so you can just keep it or throw it away I don't care." Kazuki said to Naruto whom became very anger and gripped the headband tightly in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE SYMBOL OF OUR PRIDE STUPID! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU AND MAKE YOU WEAR THIS HEADBAND!" Naruto shouted at Kazuki.

"Oh will you now…fine I'll wear it if you beat me…but I win then you give me your headband and watch me break it apart in front of you do we have a deal?" Kazuki said with a smug grin to Naruto whom just nodded in response after taking a few seconds to mentally decide.

Once the terms were set and everyone found a place to watch he sparks fly Naruto and Kazuki started they're fight.

Naruto waited for Kazuki to make the first move, but was surprised when he took out a scroll and summoned silver colored suit of armor with a horned helmet with a face guard mask.

"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked Kazuki in confusion.

"This punk is a variation of the armor my people wear to protect us from attacks and the harsh cold of my homeland. Mine is a special make it's heavy enough to increase my endurance and strength when training, but not enough to weigh me down or take my speed away. NOW COME AT ME!" Kazuki shouted at Naruto.

In response to Kazuki Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and created roughly about twenty clones of himself and attacked Kazuki from all sides.

As Naruto came at him Kazuki remained perfectly still, took a step back, made a stance, and gripped one of his swords.

"Hey whats he doing he's not thinking of taking on that wave of clones in one swing is he?" Ino said in shock to the other spectators.

"Well that certainly looks like the case but something tells me its more then just that…hey hinata can you see if his chakra is being used right now?" Shikamaru said to Hinata who nodded and used her Byakugan to see through Kazuki's armor and directly at his chakra channels.

"Wow he's really weird?" Hinata said to everyone.

"How so is there something off with his chakra?" Shikamaru asked Hinata.

"Its not that its off its just…his chakra is completely different from a normal persons the color, the way it moves, everything and worse yet he's channeling it all into one place his hand and sword." Hinata said while still looking at Kazuki.

"I thought something was up my bugs have been on edge the moment we got this close to him. Theirs something about him and his chakra that just sets them off." Shino said in response to Hinata.

"Yeah right like your going to hit all of us with that one sword punk bring it on! LETS GET HIM!" All the Naruto clones said in unison to Kazuki whom still remained still holding his stance.

"Land of Iron: Iron Wave!" Kazuki shouted as he finally took his sword out and created a giant charkra blade around it and launched a massive shockwave cut that took out all of Narutos clones and set the real one flying a few feet back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? WHAT KIND OF JUTSU IS THAT!?" Naruto shouted at Kazuki after getting back up.

"It's not jutsu punk it's my peoples master form of Kenjutsu! This is the power that is forged on the cold peak of Wolf Mountain! Come at me again so I can show you more!" Kazuki shouted at Naruto after his blade shrunk down to an almost normal size.

"Oh my god Shikamaru did you see that he's using the same kind moves senesi does!" Ino said to Shikamaru as she pointed at Kazuki's sword.

"No hes not Ino I thought so to at first but sensei uses special kunai for his attacks they get long but never as that. What this guy is using is similar but also on a whole other level to what sensei does. Plus he just said its called Kenjutsu that's like tijutsu only instead of using your body as the weapon you specialize in swords and blades." Shikamaru said back to Ino as he watched the fight now very interested in it.

"Jutsu, Kenjutsu whatever I'm still going to beat you and make you wear that headband…BELIEVE IT! You can pick us all off at once but now lets see you try when we're not one big target!" Naruto shouted as he used shadow clone again and then had all of them split up half went into the woods.

"To much of a coward to take me on one on one Uzumaki…fine I'll play your little game…I hunt all of you down!" Kazuki said he took off into the woods after Naruto.

"There he is get him guys!" One shadow clone said as he threw shuriken at Kazuki, which he blocked with this sword, and then got hit with a sneak attacked a clone that hid in the bushes behind.

"Argh that was a dirty trick you punk where's your sense of pride come out and fight me dammit!" Kazuki said to Naruto after pulling himself back up.

"Your people have they're way of fighting and I have mine punk. Get used to things being different you'll lose if you don't BELIEVE IT!" Narutos voiced echoed to Kazuki through the forest.

"DAMN YOU no one gives me lectures especially not FUCKING NINJA TRASH! If the forest is given you cover then it's going away now. Land of Iron: Iron Wave!" Kazuki shouted as he shot multiple shockwave cuts and cut down a part of the forest around him creating a mini sea of stumps taking out at least a handful of the clones.

"Wow that's guys powerful taking out a section of the forest without batting an eye." Choiji said as he and the others watched all the sections of trees fall over at once.

"Hey you didn't need to cut the forest down you jerk if your going to be living here you need to have some respect for your home!" Naruto said after coming out of his now useless cover.

"It got you out of hiding didn't it and besides this isn't my "True" home it's just where I have to live for awhile I treat it however I want!" Kazuki said after pointing his sword at Naruto.

"Ok that is it I am tired of your attitude this is my home and you will show me and it respect punk believe it. Shadow Clone jut…" Naruto said to Kazuki as you prepared to use shadow clone again.

"NOT THIS TIME NOW YOU'LL SEE HOW DEADLY KENJUTSU IS AGAINST NINJAS!" Kazuki shouted as he blasted straight towards Naruto and stopped him from finishing his shadow clone and stopped the jutsu dead in its tracks. And then began a series of him attacking Naruto every time he tried to use a jutsu and broke the hand signs.

"Hey come on punk that's not fiar let me use my jutsu what happened to that pride stuff you were talking about earlier!" Naruto shouted at kazuki annoyed that he could finish his Justus at the last second.

"Oh you did not just give me a lecture about pride! Besides your people have they're way of fighting and mine have theirs remember?" Kazuki said to Naruto as he kept going right in his face with his attacks never giving naruto enough time to even form a single sign.

"Hm well that's interesting so hisw people have invented away to beat us ninja by essentially taking away our jutsu. Hand to hand we wouldn't match up at all to those chakra blades very interesting." Shikamaru thought to himself as he watched Kazuki keep cutting off Naruto.

Naruto kept trying to finish his hand signs for his jutsu as the fight raged on, and at every turn Kazuki cut him off pushing him back to where they started the fight in the open.

"HA got you the next one's going to be deep enough to leave a scar Uzumaki I'd give up if I were you!" Kazuki said after giving Naruto a small cut on his face.

"Never I didn't want to use this so soon but now's as good a time as any…DO IT NOW!" Naruto shouted to a very confused Kazuki whom was then attacked by two shadow clones who burst out from underneath the ground around him.

"Damn you I didnt give you enough credit you had these stashed away from when you first hid in the woods but cheap imitations wont stop me!" Kazuki said as he took the two clones out but then was attacked by Naruto who jumped through the smoke created by the clones with a strange glowing blue ball in his hand.

"I'm ending this now take this RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted after using the clones to distract Kazuki long enough to make a rasengan and jump toward him with it.

"What the hell are you doing whatever that is in your hands it won't get me!" Kazuki shouted as he in the last second blocked it the rasengan with his swords blade…but after doing so his sword was sent flying out of his hands and he got knocked back into a tree hard.

"Yeah take that I took you down and smacked that sword out of your hands good luck trying to find that thing!...Huh wait what the heck?" Naruto said to Kazuki who was crumpled over in a heap in fornt fo the tree he hit. But when Naruto went to check to see if he did any serious damage he saw that the suit was empty and then Kazuki appeared behind him with the blunt edge of another sword to his neck.

"I don't know what you just did Uzuamaki but If I didn't ditch my armor at the last second It would have taken me out instead of just giving me a few cuts and bruises. And one thing to remember about me I never carry just one blade." Kazuki said to Naruto before nailing him in the throat with the blunt side of his sword not cutting him but making him drop to the ground in pain coughing for a few seconds.

"Oh my god I've never seen anyone walk away after getting hit with that jutsu of Narutos." Kiba said in shock as he and everyone watched the fight.

"I'm done with you, your not worth my time and you never were I'll let you keep your stupid headband just live with the fact I'm better then you!" Kazuki said as he kicked Naruto in the side, and slid him across the ground in a heap, and walked away to get his sword.

"…h…hey…w…where are you…g…going we're not done h…here punk." Naruto said to Kazuki after grabbing his foot and forcing him to look down at him, and see that he wasn't beaten yet.

"What the heck I knocked him around enough he should be staying down…but he's still trying to fight me…maybe I was wrong about him having no pride?" Kazuki said as he watched Naruto try and use his leg as a support crutch to get back up on his feet, but then fell down from the strain.

"Fine Uzumaki you want to continue this alright you have till I find and pick up my sword to beat me otherwise I'm taking the win." Kazuki said to Naruto after putting his armor back on and walking deep into the forest to find his first sword naruto sent flying.

"Oh my gosh Naruto we need to help him!" Hinata said before Kiba grabbed her and held her in place.

"This is his fight Hinata we want to help Naruto too but if we did he'd just get angry at us for having to hold his hand. You know Naruto like to do things himself that's just the kinda of guy he is." Kiba said to Hinata.

"Ok I've seen enough of this I'm going home it'd be a drag to see Naruto lose like this." Shikamaru said before he walked off by himself and left.

After a few minutes of searching Kazuki was deep in the training forest looking for his sword, and unknown to him Shikamaru was following him.

"Ok it flew off in this direction and from the speed it probably landed around here…oh there it is huh what this place?" Kazuki said after finding his sword, but not pulling it out of the ground, because he was to surprise by the weird rock it had landed in front of.

"Huh what's with this strange rock are…are those names written on it…but why, is it some kind of memorial, but for what? Is…is this a place where they honor the people that died as heroes if that's it then its just like…that place." Kazuki said as he slipped into a flashback of the first day his grandfather took him to go see his mother when he was 5.

"How much further grandpa I'm really tired and we've been walking for hours already!" A young child Kazuki said to his slightly younger grandfather as he they walked up a mountain of stairs to the peak of Wolf Mountain.

"Quiet your self Kazuki I don't care how long we've been out here you need to learn to pull your own weight I'm taking you to a special place now. It will be worth it I promise your going to go see your mother." Mifune said as he kept walking up the steps.

"My what…but grandpa she...shes dead?" Kazuki said to his grandfather after they both finally made it to the peak of the mountain and saw in the middle of a frozen field a giant wall with hundreds of names written on it.

"Grandpa what is this place I thought you said we we're going to visit mom where is she?" Kazuki asked his grandfather in confusion.

"We have shes right in front of us Kazuki this is her grave. This place is called the wall of heroes its where we come to honor the memories of loved ones we've lost who've died as heroes. Kazuki do you have the flowers I asked you to pick for today?" Mifune said as Kazuki stared at all the names looking for his moms.

"Yeah I did grandpa these were really hard to find since they don't grow in the snow normally except for that one spot you told me about." Kazuki said as he held onto a big bouquet of flowers.

"Good now come up here Kazuki I want to introduce you to your mother…Hello Kana its your father I've come again this year to speak with you…But this time I've brought someone special your youngest son Kazuki its his 5th birthday today and I thought he should have the chance to meet you. He brought flowers from your personal wild flower garden you loved so much…come Kazuki." Mifune said to his grandson who then stepped up in front of the grave.

"Huh…h…hi mom its me Kazuki I've never met you before but I've always wanted to so very much. Grandpas right its my 5th birthday today and I'm a big boy now. I don't know what to say but I'm doing all right mom. Grandpa and big bro Katashi are looking after me everyday. A lot of scary people have tried to hurt me recently b…but i..m fine…I picked these for you today mom their really pretty and…and I…I really love you and miss you mommy." Kazuki said to his mother's grave after placing the flowers next to a picture of her his grandfather had set down with some candles, and then he broke into tears.

"No tears Kazuki your mother would want you to be smiling on your big day you're a big boy now and big boys don't cry. Your mother was an amazing woman you and your brother are very lucky to have been born her sons. She died a hero you should not cry because of that. One day Katashi and I will both have our names written on this wall along side hers and it will be your job to protect and guide our people then. And when that time comes I know you'll make Kana proud." Mifune said as he to started crying and began to fade away as Kazuki came back to reality and realized that he was now crying.

"Huh...when did I start crying more importantly why am I…never mind I'll just get my sword and…" Kazuki said after he snapped himself out of it and was about to pull his sword out of the ground and beat Naruto when Naruto came running straight towards him with another rasengan and multiple shadow clones.

"I'm back, and ready for round two punk, and this time I'll finish this fight get ready to wear that headband!" Naruto said as he shot towards Kazuki.

"Nows my chance I don't know why that guy started crying when he saw the memorial stone, but whatever. I know you can beat this guy Naruto, but not in that condition…its such a drag that I have to do this shadow possession jutsu!" Shikamaru said from the shadows as he connected his shadow to Kazuki's and bound his legs in place so he'd be hit by narutos attack.

"Like I'd ever let myself get hit by you punk I'll just dodge out of the way and…huh what the hell my legs wont move...WAIT d…did he do something to my leg back then is that why I can't move…crap I can't dodge it this time this is not going to be pleasant!" Kazuki said as he got nailed right in the chest with the rasengan and shot through a few trees and blacked out.

After Kazuki blacked out their was complete and utter silence until he heard the words:

"Geez Naruto you didn't need to mess him up this much I mean this guys technically a diplomat you could have started a war or something you spaz!"

Then Kazuki woke up and saw that Naruto was carrying him on his back, and all of his friends from before were walking with them.

"Huh…what the hell wh…why are you carrying me Uzumaki?" Kazuki asked in great confusion and embarrassment.

"Huh what do you mean I'm carrying you stupid, I don't think your ready to walk again yet? After taking two rasengans you probably need to rest for a bit." Naruto said to Kazuki.

"No that's not what I mean I get that I meant why are "YOU" carrying me?...And what's on my…HEY WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS HEADBAND NOW?" Kazuki shouted at Naruto after trying to scratch an itch on his head and realizing he was now wearing the leaf village headband.

"Why do you think I'm carrying you, because you can't walk right now, and your wearing it because we made a bet and you lost remember so you better wear that headband as proudly a you would your armor." Naruto said with a big grin on his face to Kazuki.

"Y…you're a very strange person Uzumaki…but thank you and I will I'm a man of my word I'll wear this headband as long as I'm here." Kazuki said before blacked out again not from pain this time but from exhaustion.

(As always if you like this ch. please either _review_, follow, or favorite it)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2.5: Kazuki's First Week

(Ok this is and isn't a new chapter "technically" it's a (.5) it's happening in between ch. 2 and ch. 3 which I haven written yet. It's basically kinda of like a filler chapter you could say my plan for this fic is one ch. a month, along with one of these filler chapters as well.)

The sun has risen and broken through the clouds this morning, yep its another fine great day in the hidden leaf village…For everyone but Kazuki whose arm was in a sling cast due to it being twisted by one of Naruto Uzuamki's Rasengans a few days ago.

It has now been exactly one week since Kazuki has arrived in the Leaf village, and a week after his sparring match with Naruto, that to his great surprise he lost. The hokage had after disciplining both Naruto and Kazuki for taking their fight to far, worked on his minor twisted arm. After about half an hour of Tsunade working on him Kazuki had been told to wear his new shoulder sling cast for two weeks, and this of course meant his officially joining squad 7 would be put on hold until his arm healed completely.

To make sure Kazuki didn't just lock himself up away in the house Tsunade had given him to live in during his stay she gave him two very…enthusiastic tour guides to take him around the village sighting until he fully healed.

"GOOD MORNING KAZUKI ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER TOUR AROUND THE VILLAGE TODAY!" Might Guy said after kicking open Kazuki's front door accompanied by his protégé Rock Lee.

"Oh wonderful the hokage made this guy tour guide because she's pissed I cut down that section of the forest…this is a punishment I know it is? Ok I've told you thing at least 3 times already Guy-Sensei you could just use the key that Tsunade gave you for the house, now I have to put the door back on again." Kazuki said to Guy and Lee before using his good hand to snap the door back onto its hinges.

"Nonsense I a true man "Flowing" with the power of youth must always make a flashy entrance! Now come with us its time for training… I mean time for today's tour!" Guy said to Kazuki before grabbing him by his good arm and dragging him on the "tour".

Might Guy's "tour" was actually a every time consuming village wide training exercise seemly based around challenging Kazuki temporary handicap. It consisted of things ranging from climbing the side of Hokage Mountain one handed, one handed hand stand through certain streets in the village, and even an odd game of rock paper scissors that one really confused Kazuki because it wasn't really training.

"Ok first I don't think this counts as a tour when I haven't done much sight seeing or whatever. Second I'm cool with all this stuff it isn't that much different from what I did back home…but whats with the entire one-handed stuff? You do know that my arms only sprained right I didn't lose it or anything? And most importantly I don't think any of this is necessary " Kazuki said to Guy and Lee after they finally stopped the "tour" to rest for a few moments.

"That's just not true Kazuki this is all completely necessary me, you, and Lee are comrades in arms. The forms of fighting the three of us use are mainly if not all physical we use taijutsu and you use its cousin or brother Kenjutsu. Your arm might be out of commission but that's no excuse not to train..one must always be in their best shape to truly take advantage of the power of youth!" Guy shouted rather passionately to Lee and Kazuki with a strange sun set background behind him, which then disappeared back into regular daylight.

"THAT WAS AN BREATH TAKING SPEECH GUY-SENSEI! I AM NOW INSPIRED TO TRAIN EVEN MORE!" Lee shouted back just as passionately to Guy.

"Ah…that makes sense…I guess…HEY I HAVE AN IDEA! Your right Guy-sensei we truly are…ah brothers in arms I am inspired to train to so much so in fact I suggest that we do a million one handed hand stands, and then push-ups to better get me past the time I'm losing because of my arm!" Kazuki shouted at Guy and Lee who then got very creepy smiles and tried to tackle hug Kazuki…whom dodged out of the way.

"You know what you guys do your work out here I'll go do mine over there I…AH hear distance when training makes time go by faster. I'll be back here, so staying here until I'm done and come back." Kazuki said to Lee and Guy whom both already started their workouts, before he walked into the distance just out of sight. Once he made it there Kazuki took off back into the village, too get away from them. Alls Kazuki had to do was stay out of sight until the sun went down then Guy and Lee would back off.

"Oh thank god I got away from those two, man I thought Uzumaki was weird but apparently I was only hitting the tip of the iceberg with him. I really hope all ninjas aren't like them?...Now where to hide until the sun goes down…huh whats that place?" Kazauki said as he walked down a random street in the village until he came across a shop that had picture of flowers on the windows and doors.

"What is this place? Do they sell…flowers here?" Kazuki said out loud to himself completely blown away, because of the harsh climate of his home being impossible for most flowers to grow, making this the first time he'd ever seen a flower shop.

"Yeah it's a flower shop a place where you can go, and buy flowers for people, don't tell me this is your first time seeing one…man your so weird?" Ino said from behind Kazuki whom then immediately flipped back around at her.

"A place where you can go and buy flowers instead of having to go out and pick them yourself that's…so amazing…Hey wait a minute your that blonde haired girl who was with that group of people, who watched my fight with Uzumaki what are you doing here?" Kazuki shouted at Ino after she got his attention.

"Huh my family owns, and runs this shop I think the better question is what your doing here weirdo, and I have a name its Ino." Ino said to Kazuki getting slightly angry by the fact he was more interested in the flowers then talking with her.

"Man you are so lucky that your family has a shop like this, I'm kinda of a little jealous." Kazuki said to Ino who blushed in embracement for a few seconds after hearing him say he was jealous of her.

"Wha…what's the big deal it's just a flower shop? Why would you be jealous of that aren't you supposed to be a Lord where you come from, or something like that?" Ino asked Kazuki whom became very tense the second she brought up his home.

"Ye…yeah I am all that but still I'm jealous of you. Flowers don't grow in my homeland because of the fact its always snowing. The only flowers you can find are ones you either buy yourself from traveling merchants, or ones you find in the wild and they are almost impossible to find. I love flowers, I have sense I was a little kid its really the only kinda of link that I have with my mother. You must have a lot of good memories with your family here…it must be nice having a family like that…Ok sorry I didn't mean to stare to long at your store I'll leave now." Kazuki said to a very shocked and embarrassed Ino.

"H…hey weirdo y…you know my parents usually let me off work around this time and if you'd like someone to show you around the village i…I wouldn't mind showing you?" Ino said very shakily and nervously to Kazuki after grabbing his hand and stopping him in his tracks when he tried to walk away.

"Huh you want to show me around, but why this entire time all's you done is call me a weirdo it seems a little bit out of character for someone like you?" Kazuki said to Ino whose face lit up again.

"…Well maybe you're just a bad judge of character huh, and just cuz I call you a weirdo doesn't mean, I wouldn't want to help you out!" Ino shouted at Kazuki with a bright red face.

"Ooohhh it looks like I've found another weird ninja…but whatever you're definitely more normal, then the other weirdo's I've met here. Sure why not I've got time if you don't mind showing a "weirdo" like me around your village?" Kazuki said to Ino after chuckling from her embraced face.

"Hey who are you calling a…fine I guess I had that coming from those other times. And you should be grateful that you'll have an amazingly cute tour guide like me to show you around!" Ino said to Kazuki before grabbing his hand and dragging him around to see some sights.

For the rest of the day Ino dragged Kazuki around the village, showing him different shops, and stores. Then very surprisingly Ino made Kazuki stop in front of to a clothing store.

"Huh why are we here? I'm getting the feeling you have a problem with my outfit don't you? Is it because of my armor?" Kazuki said to Ino before sarcastically taping one of his armored, gauntlets on his hand.

"…Look I know your armors important to you and stuff and I agreed to show you around…but people are starting to look at you, and me funny. So I think that's why you should change into something less…"flashy". I can help." Ino said to Kazuki after grabbing his hand again and dragging him into the store.

"Hey what the hell I never agreed to this! Why should I have to change my image for you…"ninjas" I like wearing my armor dammit!" Kazuki said to Ino whom ignored him, and pushed him into a dressing room with some clothes she'd picked out for him.

"Look weirdo I can get that wearing armor is probably your peoples version of us wearing our headbands, but trust me on this you'll thank me after you see how good you'll look?" Ino said to Kazuki whom was about to get into a fight with Ino, but backed down when he remembered how mad Tsunade got at him for just cutting down some trees. If he made a scene in the store he'd probably bring the place down and she'd definitely hit him again even harder.

"…Fine I'll give these clothes a try but I'M KEEPING MY GAUNTLETS!" Kazuki shouted at Ino before he started changing clothes.

After twenty or so minutes Kazuki finally finished getting changed and walked back out to see Ino's reaction.

"Ok their I changed my clothes, it wasn't easy with this shoulder cast on you know but I did it… So how do I look…come on out with it?" Kazuki said to Ino after he walked out wearing a black undershirt, long green pants, one gauntleted arm, black belt pocket straps, and his red zip-up jacket.

"Wow…just wow you look "great" for a weirdo I mean, don't start thinking you look that good your still not as handsome as Sasuke is darn it!" Ino embarrassedly said to Kazuki after he walked out in his new outfit, and looked amazing.

"Ah ok thanks…I guess? I've said it beforehand I'll say it again you ninja certainly strange? So are we going finish the tour or what…argh dammit I hate this stupid thing I just can't tie it around my head right with only one hand!" Kazuki said to Ino before getting mad that his head kept falling off his head, and onto the ground.

"Huh geez you're hopeless you know that? You have no clue about fashion sense, and can't tie a simple knot here I'll help just…close your eyes…DON'T LOOK AT ME WEIRD LIKE THAT JUST CLOSE YOUR EYE ALRIGHT!" Ino shouted at Kazuki after her faced lit up when he gave her a confused look.

Once Kazuki closed his eyes Ino leaned in close to him face to face, and then started tying the headband for him…but right when she was about to finish tying someone came up from behind her and spooked her. She then fell forward into a very very confused Kazuki, and accidently kissed him a few solid seconds before they both fell over.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WE'RE GOING TO TIE THE HEADBAND FOR ME!?" Kazuki shouted at Ino in an embraced shock as he rubbed his arm up against his mouth, trying and failing to rub away what just happened.

"I was but then something spooked me and…and…THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN YOU GOT THAT IT DIDN'T! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DUMB JERK!" Ino said before slapping Kazuki in the face, and running away from him back home with a very red face.

"Ow! How the hell was this my fault, she kissed me? Now who's the deadman who spooked her, and is to blame for thi…of course it you I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Kazuki shouted at the half laughing, half blown away Naruto whom had only been trying to get Kazuki and Ino's attention.

"Wahahaaha! You just made out with Ino and then she slapped the heck out of you oh man its so much funnier when something like this happens to someone else!" Naruto said to Kazuki before falling over laughing at the slap mark Ino left on his face.

"DAMMIT UZUMAKI I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT HERE FOR THAT! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T!" Kazuki said to Naruto after he pinned one of his sleeve and therefore his one of his arms to a wall with a sword.

"W…wait ok I'm sorry for laughing its…lets just say something like this happened to me one time I won't say with who but I just thought it was funny. Now the reason you shouldn't kill me is because of this!" Naruto said to Kazuki before taking out a tiny piece of paper.

"What is this a coupon for free…ramen? You think noodles will halt my vengeances prepare yourself to die Uzumaki!" Kazuki said to Naruto as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Wait come on man trust me you'll thank me for that coupon that's fort he best ramen in town. You haven't lived until you've tried the ramen their…and I felt kind of bad for twisting your arm like that so I thought when I got back from my mission today I'd find and take you out as…sort of an apology." Naruto said to Kazuki whom then paused to think it over, and after thinking released Narutos arm.

After letting Naruto go Kazuki agreed to go with him to that Ramen shop to get something to eat and forget today ever happened. When they both got there they were greeted by two people an old man and his daughter whom were very happy to see Naruto clearly he'd been here often. The man and his daughter then took the two coupons from the boys and brought them both two bowls of ramen.

"Well was I right or was I right? Still feel like killing me now Kazuki?" Naruto jokingly said to Kazuki after seeing his face light up from the first bite.

"T…this doesn't change anything I'm still going to kill you Uzumaki…just not right now I'm…AH tired yeah I'm too tired to waste my time with you that's it!" Kazuki said to Naruto before going back to eating, brining the last rather chaotic day of his first week in the leaf village to an end.

(Ok their nothing really happened in this chapter…but nothing EVER happens in filler. Accept for like one or two things which was Kazuki now being dressed like the fics cover character only you know with red hair. Next month ch 3 will be bigger and have way more going on. Also tell me what you thought of this filler chapter and if you want Kazuki to interact with a certain character(s) during the future ones.)


End file.
